Peace, Love, and Apple Sauce
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Zach is the HOTTEST thing on two legs, and new to the marching band. Ali just moved to New Jersey in the U.S. from London. She's met a really cute boy, but could it really be love? Will it be destroyed? AND WILL THEY WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIPS?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Adrienne was dropped off late to the first day of band camp. Her brother Abe, and her friend Luke graduated last year, so they could no longer make fun of "CPT: Color People Time." For all she knew, there might not be any other black people there this year. She didn't really care. She never really considered her self black. (Besides, she looked more like half white anyway...she skin was so light...)  
She was greeted by the happy faces of her friends; Amber, Emily, Katie, Matt, Paige, and Shannon. They had all finally convinced Emily and Shannon to join The Delsea Marching Crusaders. They led her inside, then Emily and Amber pulled her to the side: "You'll never guess who's here!" Emily whispered excitedly. "Zach!" Amber almost screamed. "Our Italian Stallion?" Adrienne literally screamed.  
Emily and Amber hushed their friend in a hurry. Adrienne looked around the room, and sure enough there sat Zach Stagmen. He was THE most gorgeous boy any of them had ever seen in their lives. His brilliant black hair laid just right on his perfect little head. His hazelnut eyes were just to die for, and so I even need to mention how toned his body was? Oh yea, he was just the hottest thing on two legs, and hell!, he'd still be hot if he had six legs!  
Adrienne stood there gawking at him for over five minutes, but then their also hot band director asked for everyone's attention, so they all went to sit with their fellow sophomores. Adrienne kept glancing back at Zach and the other juniors as Mr. McCarron made his boring speech, witch was really just an introduction for the incoming freshman.  
Zach was pretty "popular" but everyone thought he was like retarded or something. It was just because he didn't try hard in school, and he kept to him self a lot. But they all liked the strong silent type, it reminded Adrienne and Amber of Jason Morgan from General Hospital.  
Ah, and speaking of Jason Morgan...last year's Band Lieutenant that happened to have that same name, (really he did!) just walked in. He graduated last year, but came in to help out, and hang out with his best friend, Zach. Yes, it was true that Jason was hot. Maybe a second best next to Zach. Seeing the two next to each other made Adrienne, Emily, and Amber's hearts sink.  
What's this? Mr. McCarron was standing now, next to a girl with long, beautiful, straight hair. She was about 5'6"- the perfect height to most of the guys at Delsea. (Well, the straight guys anyway! lol) Her eyes were the deepest might night blue eyes, that accented her hair, while brightening her face. Who was she? Adrienne didn't recognize her as one of the freshmen...  
"Everyone, this is Ali. She's just moved to America from London. I expect you all to treat her right, and help her out around here. She's not used to small towns like this, and our marching traditions are a bit different from hers." came McCarron's sweet voice.  
London? England? Sweet! Adrienne loved British people. She had to make friends with this girl! She looked over at Amber, she was obviously thinking the same thing, since her eyes were wide and she was mouthing "Oh! My! God! She's British!" to Adrienne and Emily. Emily was cracking up, and Adrienne looked over at Zach again.  
What? No... he couldn't be! Yes, he was looking at this new girl, Ali, with a smile on his face. Sigh His smile is so cute, but anyway... The gleam in his eye told Adrienne everything she needed to know. Zach thought this girl was cute, or more. The girl would have to be crazy not to want to get with Zach.  
It was final. Adrienne didn't care if the girl was British. She couldn't let Ali take her man. She must go down....  
  
A/N: Humm... well it's only the beginning! So if you don't like it, don't give up on it yet! I'm going to try to update ASAP, so for now, just review or wait!  
Oh and, disclaimer: Some names have been changed, some plots are based on actually events, but everything has been tweaked! 


	2. That Oh So Sweet Voice

Was that me he was looking at, Ali thought frantically to her self, No, no! It can't be! It's just because I'm new, yea that's it...a guy like him would never think I was cute! She was staring at the boy with black hair, hazelnut eyes, and toned body. She didn't know his name, but everything about him just made her melt.  
She took a seat in the back of the room and listened to the rest of Mr. McCarron's speech. She couldn't help but stare at the back of the boy the whole time. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans. Sigh How mobsterish.... she thought.  
Soon everyone was lined up outside in the parking lot. They were called to attention, and they marched through the parking lot, down the stairs, across the track, and onto the practice field. Ali was sent to a group of freshman rookies led by a really pretty blonde: The Woodwind Captain Lindsey.  
Ali learned a lot of new commands, and reviewed a few familiar ones. After about ten minutes of marching backwards (UGH! HARD ON THE LEGS!) they were aloud to take a water brake. Everyone was already starting to sweat from the evil august sun. Ali didn't have any friends to talk to, so she just walked over and grabbed some water. Then she advanced to the top of the hill to sit in the cool grass. She was about to lie down when a tall, light-colored black girl walked over to her followed by a brunette and a redhead.  
"I'm Adrienne. This is Emily (she acknowledged the red head) and Amber (she acknowledged the brunette)." said the black girl. "Your names...umm...Ali isn't it?"  
"Actually, it's Nikalie Alietto Beethoven. But, yes, you can call me Ali." she responded  
"That attitude won't do here! Look, you've got to learn your place. Rookies are scum! I'm a second year, witch means I rule over you! We've gotta set some things straight."  
Ali noticed that the red head was laughing, but the friend Amber seemed kind of scared of Adrienne, like she'd never seen her act this mean before. Just then a kind of shadow came over them. Ali looked up and saw that boy. He was so tall that she looked almost like a midget next to him, but she loved tall guys.  
"Is there a problem here?" he said in a deep, sweet, sexy voice. The kind of voice that you just want to hear all the time, the kind that melts your heart, and makes you feel like nothing bad will ever happen again...  
"N-No, no...not at all!" Adrienne stuttered and ran off pulling her friends away. Amber turned back and mouthed "Sorry about that." to Ali.  
Ali looked up dumbstruck at the boy. Why did he help her out of the situation? Why was he smiling....oh gosh! He's smiling! How incredible hot and sweet is that smile! He's teeth are so white, yet he barely shows them like he's modest....oh gosh! He's watching me stare at him! These thoughts raced Ali's head.  
"Hey there Ali, I'm Zach." came that wonderful voice again. Ali was lost for words, he already knew her name, what was she supposed to respond with? She opened her mouth to respond with a cool "Hey." but before she could the drum major, Tara, was calling them all back to drill. DAMN THE TIMING! Ali screamed in her head. 


	3. A Real Conversation

Wow, they had actually talked! Zach couldn't believe it! Okay, so really he did all the talking...but he had heard her talking to Adrienne, and he was sure she would have said something back if they didn't have to go back to drill. Her cute little British accent was stuck in his head for the rest of the afternoon. After lunch they all went in the band room to work on the music. Zach went over to his band locker and took out his alto sax case.   
  
He noticed he didn't know what instrument Ali played. He glanced around the room and saw her kneeled in front of a medium sized case. "Maybe she plays sax...okay just go talk to her....keep it cool....you can do it man." he reassured himself as he walked over to her.   
  
"Hey." he said coolly in that sweet, hot voice.   
  
"H-Hey." she returned in her wonderful accent. He could tell she was really nervous. She dropped her neck strap and as he bent down to pick it up for her he noticed she had an Alto Clarinet.   
  
"Nice, we need some of them." He said, motioning to her instrument. She blushed a little and stood up, attaching her A-Clarinet to her neck strap. Zach did the same with his instrument and then did a "Ladies First" kind of hand motion, allowing her to walk before him towards two empty seats where the sax and clarinet sections met.   
  
They sat down and grabbed stands. Ali started organizing her music, and when Zach brought out his jumbled pile of ripped up music, she smiled sweetly and helped him organize his too. Zach liked that she didn't give him the "You should respect your music" speech his friend Jason always did.   
  
Their band director, Scott McCarron, walked in out of his office and took a seat on his platform. "First I want to go through some stands tunes for football games.... if you'll please take out "Flight of the Bumblebee, we can begin." a few people shuffled through their music, and then they began playing.  
  
Zach thought Ali was really good, he was never much of a great player himself, but he could always spot one out. Soon he started finding other great things about her, like the way her eyes stood out so magnificently and the way her hair matched her clarinet, but it flowed so freely and so perfectly. "Okay Zach, your starting to sound like a fag!" he told himself and shook off all the thoughts. After going through ten different stands tunes, they started working on the details of their show songs.   
  
Before he knew it, the first day of band camp was over, and Zach was heading over to his locker to put his instrument away. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ali. He didn't have to wait though, when he closed his locker, he noticed she was standing right next to him. "Hey, I just really wanted to thank you for earlier, that girl was being bloody evil for no reason at all! So....thanks!" she shuffled awkwardly and went to turn away when Zach grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
  
"Thanks to you too Ali, for ya know, helping me sort out my music." He rubbed the back of his head on comfortably, "I'm real messy sometimes, ya know..."   
  
Before he could say anything else, they heard a woman's voice yell over to them "Nikalie, let's go! We're going to be late to your first day of lesson!" Ali waved to him and smiled toothily, then ran off after her mother. Zach just stood there for a few minutes, dazed that they actually had talked now, and angry that they were always being cut off. 


End file.
